Alone
by SasukeLilSis
Summary: Amu's life is going through dark turmoil. She accidentally takes her frustrations out on her Charas and she is left alone. Soon her outer character isn't just for show. Can her old friends and enemies return her to the way she was? Main Pairing: AmuXIkuto
1. Chapter 1

My first Shugo Chara fanfic, and I warn you, it is very dark and sad.

Summary: Amu's life is going through dark turmoil. She accidentally takes her frustrations out on her Charas and she is left alone. Soon her outer character isn't just for show. Can her old friends and enemies return her to her usual self? Main Pairing: AmuXIkuto.

**Chapter 1-How it All Started**

In movies, something drastic happens to the main character changing his or her life. In one day, their life could go from being absolutely perfect, to horrible. They would talk to someone, and then not expect that to be their last meeting. Also, in most movies, whenever someone dies, its either at night or raining or both. But no one has to worry. That crap only happens in movies, right?

Dead. Wrong.

Amu Hinamori. Walking away from the scene of a horrible accident. Rain falling. Soaking her. The night air cool. Blood is all over her, though she herself is not injured. Her eyes wide with shock and clouded with hopelessness and deep thought of how she had survived.

When she got home, she pulled out her keys and let herself in. After taking over her mud-covered boots, she went into the living room and put on the television.

"Breaking News!" the news lady said. "There has been a report of a fatal car crash." Footage of a car was being shown, a phone pole that had landed smack dab on top of it, crushing it. It was her family's car. "It has been announced that there are no survivors." Then more footage came on with police pulling the bodies out. "It seems that the victims were two adults and a small girl." They were mangled and torn and bloodied everywhere, unrecognizable, but Amu knew them.

She gasped at what she was watching and covered her mouth with her hands. "Mama. Papa. Ami!" she barely got the words out because she was trying to choke back tears; they spilled out of her eyes anyways.

"No, Amu-chan shouldn't be watching this," Ran said and Miki turned off the television.

Amu got up and went into the kitchen. She glanced around. She needed a different pain. Any other pain would be better than the weight of her family's death. A box-cutter caught her eye. _'Perfect.'_ She rested her left arm on the table and began to carve into it words of pain.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Stop! You mustn't do that!" Her Charas were yelling at her, but she didn't give a damn.

"Do something else, please, l-like dance," suggested Ran.

"Or draw."

"Or cook."

These words had struck her. "What the hell is wrong with you three?" she asked them coldly. She paused from cutting herself. You do all that shit when you are happy. My family is all dead. Do you expect me to be happy?!" She began chopping away the flesh on her arm. It hurt like hell, but she didn't care. Blood gathered in a pool on the table. Her vision became blinded by tears.

"Amu-chan! Amu, Amu, Amu, AMU!!"

"SHUT YOUR GODDAMN SELVES UP!!"

Amu's first victim was Suu. She grabbed the little blond-haired girl and held her hand over her face long enough for the poor thing to suffocate to death. As Suu was dying, Amu felt something else inside her die as well.

"Miki, get help! Get Yoru and Kisekei!" commanded Ran.

"YOU THINK I NEED HELP?! And your not going anywhere!" She grasped Miki and through her down the trash disposer and pressed the button that would usually grind up the garbage. A blood-curdling, dying scream could be heard over the loud grinding. Blood spurted out and onto the floor.

"Miki! Amu-chan, you've gone completely insane!"

"So what?" She took Ran and held her down against the table.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!"

"SHUT UP!!" she took the box-cutter and decapitated her first Chara.

"G-good...bye...A-Am-mu," Ran's disembodied head spoke with her last dying gasp.

Then there was silence.

Amu woke up from her state of insanity and saw what she had done. "Ran? Miki? Suu?!" With her Charas dead, she felt like she herself were dying, but she wasn't. She remained alive no matter how much she wished to be part of the deceased. Now she was alone. Truly alone. "No..." Amu fell to her knees and cried herself to sleep in the middle of the kitchen where she had murdered her Charas.

(End Chapter 1)

I warned that it would be dark. What is Amu gonna do to herself now? Can her friends help her? Please review and await the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I have actually had this written for the past week, but my notebook got lost...in my...backpack.--' So yeah I finally got around to typing it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Ikuto and Yoru's Night**

Ikuto was bored. And usually when he's bored, he goes to Amu Hinamori's house and annoyed her to no end. Her reaction to his tricks were very amusing. Plus, he hasn't been able to see her in awhile thanks to Utau. The pop-star bitch kept on crowding him since she finally got some time off.

As he was walking, it began to rain. It wasn't a hard rain. Gentle and soft, almost like mist, but not. Peaceful is the word for it. Yoru popped up in front of him. "Ikuto, go home. You're getting wet, nyaa."

"No, I finally was avle to get away from Utau."

"Fine. You get wet, nyaa. I'm going home!" Yoru turned and floated away. About a block away, he spots a mouse scurrying across the street in search of shelter. In a flash, the cat chara summoned up his army of strays. "Chaaaaaarge!" he commanded.

The wave of cats dashed into the street, piling onto the mouse. Yoru turned his head in time to see car headlights. "Oh crap. FLEEEEEEEE!! GET OUTTA HERE!!"

To avoid hitting all the cats, the car swerved to the right, crashing into a light pole.

Yoru sweat-dropped. "Oh no." He saw one person escape the metal death-trap before the pole completely fell, crushing the others who remained inside. He looked at the girl who escaped and gasped. _'Amu Hinamori?!'_

Her eyes were wide with shock. Blood had spurted from the others when their bodies had been pulverized. Not knowing what to do, she walked away.

"Yoru, what happened? I heard a cra-" Ikuto stared at the destruction before him. "Yoru...d-did you do this?"

"Well, um...it was an accident, nyaa. Forget about me. Amu needs help."

"Amu?! Is she in there?!" Ikuto actually seemed worried.

"She was. Not anymore. She got out before the pole fell. She's in complete shock though. I think she is heading home and-"

Before he could finish, Ikuto took off. _'Amu, please be okay. Don't do anything stupid!' _He made it to her house just as she was walking through the door. After about ten minutes, he heard the screams of Ran, Miki, and Suu coming from the kitchen area.

"Amu, Amu, AMU!" Ikuto's eyes widened as he wondered what was happening to the Hinamori girl. He made his way quickly to the kitchen window and peered in. As soon as he did, he was horrified at what he saw. Amu Hinamori. Cuts all over her left arm. Blood dripping from it onto the floor.

"SHUT YOUR GODDAMN SELVES UP!!" he heard the pink-haired girl yell. Then she grabbed Suu and suffocated her to death. Ikuto had never seen Amu like this before.

Yoru came at last, and was watching too. "Oh my God."

"Miki, get help. Get Yoru and Kisikei!" they had heard Ran yell. Yoru was about to find a way in but Ikuto stopped him.

"Don't go in there! You might get hurt."

"B-but..."

Then Amu grabbed the blue chara and tossed her into the trash disposer. Miki's scream was almost ear shattering. Yoru was watching what was happening to the chara girl he liked. "Miki-chan!"

Ikuto glared at him to shut up.

Amu's final victim was Ran. She decapitated the tiny cheerleader, silencing her screams, silencing everything. The girl who had just killed her charas fell to her knees and cried herself to sleep. At last it was safe to approach her.

He and Yoru went to the front door, expected they would have to break the lock to get in. Instead, they just had to turn the knob. "Idiot. She forgot to lock the door!" They went into the kitchen. It reeked of blood. Yoru wrinkled his nose

"Eww." He glanced at Miki's final resting spot. "Miki-chan!" he cried.

"Shh. Do you want to wake her? Do you want both of us to end up like her chara? Yoru shook his head. "Yeah, well, me neither. Now c'mon, lets clean up. And just saying, this is your fault. Miki's death is on your shoulders."

"Don't tell Amu."

"I won't. No matter how much I despise you, you're me, my would be self; I don't want you dead."

They began cleaning up the kitchen: disposing of the bodies and wiping the pools of blood. Then Ikuto picked up Amu and carried her to her bedroom. He cleaned her cuts with water instead of rubbing alcohol, not wanting to wake her. He found a cloth bandage in the bathroom and wrapped it around Amu's entire left arm. Finally, he locked all the doors and windows.

"Yoru, I'm staying here tonight."

"What? Ikuto, why?!"

"How do you think she'll feel if she wakes up tomorrow completely alone? I really don't feel like having her kill herself or harm any more others. If you want to go home, go ahead. I won't stop you, but I'm staying here."

"Okay then, see you." With that the little cat chara left.

Ikuto walked back into Amu's room. She wasn't sleeping well; not peaceful enough. Must be nightmares. He sighed, "I'm sorry for everything, Amu Hinamori."

(Chapter 2: End)

Ok, i'm sorry this took me awhile to update, i've been, how one would say, lazy. Next chapter coming soon...hopefully. Plz review


End file.
